You Have to Answer
by AliceLim
Summary: Midorima Shinna selalu saja ucapannya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Akhirnya ia harus bisa menjawab pertanyaan dengan 'Benar'. TakaoXFem!Midorima. Lemon. Enjoy


**You Have to Answer**

 **Summary: AliceLim disini~~. Pertama kali mencoba post FanFict disini (biasanya sering main post di beberapa tempat) dan ini juga setelah sekian lama vakum dari dunia tulis-menulis :"". Anyway enjoy~~ TakaoXMidoFem :3. Sebenarnya ini FanFic untuk Midochin's Birthday, tapi baru bisa post sekarang T^T telat banget nih.**

 **Warning!: Typo, lemon, dan beberapa kekurangan lain.**

 **Happy Reading~~**

"Cukup sekian untuk latihan hari ini! _Otsukaresama_!" Ucap Miyaji dengan suara yang keras dan semangat.

" _Hai_! _Arigatou Gozaimasu_!" Para anggota tim basket Shutoku membalasnya dengan semangat juga meskipun mereka sebenarnya nyawa mereka sudah hampir pergi meninggalkan tubuh mereka karena latihan yang keras ini.

Ya, meskipun libur panas, tim basket Shutoku yang terkenal sebagai salah satu raja di wilayah Tokyo itu malah menjalankan latihan seperti biasa, bahkan lebih keras dan menguras tenaga ekstra.

" _Senpai_ , aku pulang duluan." ujar Takao yang merupakan salah satu pemain Shutoku yang terkenal akan _hawk-eye_ nya.

"Tumben kau cepat, kau tidak pulang bersama Midorima lagi kali ini?" tanya Miyaji sambal menunjuk Midorima yang sedang berada di kelompok tim basket putri.

"Ah, kali ini aku sedang sibuk… Aku permisi dulu." Begitu menjawab pertanyaan dari Miyaji, Takao langsung pergi begitu saja dan hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. (AUTHOR: TIDAAAAK! JANGAN SAMPAI! TAKAO! *PLAAK).

"Hmm, rasanya aneh… Oi Midorima, kau sedang tidak bertengkar dengannya kan?" Miyaji begitu saja menghampiri Midorima dan langsung main bertanya seenaknya.

"Entah, itu tidak penting _nanodayo_." Jawab Midorima Shinna.

"Eh? Begitukah? Kalian bukannya pacaran ya?" Tanya lagi Miyaji.

"Aku lebih baik menjadi jomblo seumur hidup daripada aku harus menjadi pacarnya _nanodayo_." Balasnya lagi.

"Heh, dasar wanita mengerikan. Takao bisa menangis kalau ia dengar kau bilang begitu." Ucapan Miyaji barusan tersebut membuat Midorima membuang muka darinya. Meskipun begitu, Miyaji tetap tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau gadis bersurai hijau sebahu ini tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara terang-terangan, semua itu disembunyikan melalui kata-kata pedas yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya itu.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang sana, ini sudah semakin gelap lho..."

"Aku tahu. Kalau begitu, _O saki ni_." Midorima pun pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga dan pulang.

O-O-O

Malam yang penuh gemerlap. Bukan hanya gemerlap bintang yang menghiasi langit, tetapi gemerlap lampu yang menghiasi suatu area dimana lampu di area tersebut memperjelas tulisan-tulisan yang ada di gedung-gedung pada area tersebut. Tulisan yang sebagian besar bertuliskan _Pub, Cabaret club, Hotel_ , dll tersebut menunjukkan bahwa area ini merupakan tempat untuk orang dewasa.

Ditengah keramaian orang dewasa tersebut, gadis bersurai hijau berdiri dan yang tidak lain adalah Midorima Shinna. Meskipun ia berpenampilan sederhana, hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan rok berwarna _navy blue_ panjang ¾, semua mata tertuju padanya. Padahal penampilan orang-orang yang ada disana lebih jauh lebih mencolok daripada dirinya. Hal ini mungkin dikarenakan sebagai seorang gadis, bisa dibilang badannya itu tinggi dan ia terlihat layaknya seorang model. Jangan lupakan juga, surai hijaunya itu bisa menambah perhatian juga.

Midorima sendiri sebenarnya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Selain tidak tahan dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya, ia tidak tahan dengan bau alkohol, kelakuan orang dewasa yang menjadi barbar akibat alkohol. Ia bahkan bersumpah tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat macam ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia harus menyusuri tempat ini.

 **Untuk mencari Takao.**

Ya, hanya itu tujuannya berada di sini. Awalnya ia penasaran, mengapa Takao tidak lagi menunggu dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, dan karena rasa penasaran itulah yang menyebabkan beberapa hari yang lalu ia mengikuti Takao secara diam-diam. Ia kehilangan jejak Takao disekitar wilayah ini, wilayah yang merupakan tempat untuk orang dewasa.

Midorima terus menelusuri setiap sudut area ini. Di sela-sela ia menelusuri, mulai muncul berbagai pertanyaan. "Apakah ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain disini?" begitu pertanyaan itu muncul, ia langsung terbayang Takao yang sedang bersama wanita lain, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak seketika.

"Yo, cewek berambut hijau. Sendirian saja nih?" Seorang pria tengah baya berjalan menghampiri dirinya. Pria itu berjalan agak sempoyongan dan tercium aroma alkohol yang cukup pekat dari dirinya.

" _Cih! Om-om mesum pemabuk!_ " Pikir Midorima. Ia sadar lebih baik dirinya tidak menghiraukan pria mabuk yang menghampirinya dan memilih untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"Oii! Tunggu dong!" Meskipun jalan agak sempoyongan, pria itu tetap bisa bergerak dengan cepat dan langsung menarik lengan Midorima.

"Lepaskan aku, pria tua!" Mata yang berwarna senada dengan surai gadis itu menatap tajam ke arah pria mabuk tersebut.

"Oh, seram sekali. Tapi aku suka gadis sepertimu. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" Pria itu makin menarik lengan Midorima dan seolah-olah ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Lepaskan!" Midorima meronta dan berusaha mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun apa daya, sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia hanyalah seorang gadis, dan jika dibandingkan, tenaga pria ini jauh lebih kuat darinya.

Midorima sudah hampir putus asa. Ia merasa air matanya akan jatuh dari mata hijaunya itu. Badannya gemetar karena takut.

"Takao…" Ia memanggil nama laki-laki yang dicarinya itu dengan suara yang lirih.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pukulan yang melayang kearah pria mabuk tersebut. Mata hijau Midorima menangkap surai hitam milik seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Ta-Takao…" Midorima menyebut nama itu setelah ia yakin bahwa pria yang baru saja memukul si pemabuk tersebut memang orang yang sedari tadi dirinya cari.

Akibat pukulan dari Takao tadi, pria pemabuk tersebut langsung jatuh dan pingsan begitu saja ditempat. Takao melihat ke arah gadis bersurai hijau itu berdiri dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera menarik tangan gadis tersebut dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Ta-Takao?! Tu-tunggu!" Midorima bingung Takao akan membawanya kemana, namun begitu ia tetap saja mengikutinya.

O-O-O

Di meja paling pojok, Midorima Shinna sedang duduk sambil meminum _orange juice_ yang tersaji. Saat ini dirinya sedang berada disalah satu _bar_ kecil. _Bar_ ini tidak seburuk yang bar-bar yang pada umumnya ada dipikirannya. _Bar_ ini keadannya tenang, tidak menyetel musik keras-keras yang dapat membuat telinga sakit, dan orang-orang yang menjadi pengunjung disini tenang-tenang saja menikmati minuman mereka, yah walaupun ada saja kemungkinan orang-orang tersebut akan menjadi liar kalau sudah mabuk nanti.

Mata hijau milik Midorima Shinna saat hanya tertuju pada seseorang. Ya, orang tersebut tidak lain adalah Takao Kazunari. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam dan celemek putih yang menutupi bagian pinggang sampai lututnya.

Saat ini Takao sedang membuat dan menyajikan minuman sesuai dengan pesanan dari para pelanggan. Dari cara membuat minuman tersebut, bisa dibilang kalau ia cukup ahli dalam menjadi seorang _bartender_. Mata Midorima Shinna tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Takao walaupun hanya sedetik.

Sebenarnya Midorima sendiri bingung, kenapa dia harus berakhir duduk dengan santainya di sebuah _bar_ sambal meminum jus dan memerhatikan Takao sejak tadi. Sebenarnya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Takao membawanya kesini tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Sesampainya disini, ia langsung membuat minuman untuk Midorima. Minuman tersebut disajikan dan diselipkan sebuah _memo_ kecil juga untuk dirinya.

" **Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Ini tidak akan lama kok.**

 **Nikmati saja minumanmu dengan santai."**

 **Takao.**

Begitulah isi dari _memo_ tersebut. Pada akhirnya Midorima Shinna pun duduk menunggu Takao sampai selesai.

O-O-O

Gadis bersurai hijau yang tak lain adalah Midorima Shinna dan pria yang berjalan disampingnya tak lain lagi ialah Takao Kazunari. Suasana hening dan canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, Midorima memiliki berbagai macam pertanyaan untuk Takao, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Takao mencoba memulai pembicaraan dan memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka berdua.

"… Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja." Jawab Midorima tanpa memandang wajah Takao. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu darinya, Takao berusaha setengah mati untuk menahan agar dirinya tidak tertawa.

"Hee, begitukah.. Dan tadi aku juga mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dana rah suara tersebut berasal dari tempat dimana kau sedang ditarik oleh pria pemabuk tadi." Takao mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan namun dengan tujuan memancing agar Midorima berbicara.

"Entahlah, yang jelas itu bukan aku. Aku bisa menuliskan untukmu 1001 nama penting yang lebih baik kupanggil disaat darurat dan didalam list itu namamu tidak akan pernah ada." Balasan Midorima tersebut membuat Takao tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Ia pun tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Apa? Apakah ada yang aneh?" Tanya Midorima. Kali ini ia melirik sedikit kearah Takao yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haah, Tidak.. tidak ada yang aneh.." Takao mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Midorima disela-sela tawanya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau bisa berada di _bar_ itu?" Kali ini Midorima yang terus bertanya kepada Takao.

"Hmm? Aku bekerja sambilan disana kok." Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Disebuah _bar_? Bukankah kau dibawah umur untuk bekerja disana?" Midorima akhirnya semakin terpancing untuk terus-terusan bertanya kepada Takao. Di wajah Takao, sedikit tergambar senyum kemenangan.

"Pemilik _bar_ itu adalah kenalanku, salah seorang pegawainya sedang cuti jadi ia meminta tolong kepadaku untuk bekerja sementara menggantikan pegawainya itu. Bayarannya juga lumayan tinggi dan pada saat ini kebetulan aku juga sedang membutuhkan uang." Takao menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Oh, begitu. Itu cukup masuk akal kalau begitu." Midorima terlihat sudah puas dengan jawaban dari Takao.

"Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi.." Kali ini Takao terlihat akan memulai sebuah pembicaraan baru.

"Hmm? Apa?"

" **Kenapa kau kau bisa ada disini?** " Takao mengulangi kembali pertanyaan yang tadi sudah ia lontarkan. Mendengar itu Midorima menatap Takao.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku-" Belum selesai berbicara, Takao menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir yang tak lain adalah bibir Midorima Shinna.

Mata hijau miliknya terbuka lebar. Kaget akan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Takao. Meskipun tiba-tiba, ciuman tersebut lembut.

Takao melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Ia menatap wajah Midorima Shinna dengan seksama. Mata yang melebar dan wajah yang memerah. Ekspresi wajah seperti ini adalah ekspresi yang jarang, bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah ditunjukkan oleh seorang Midorima Shinna yang terkenal sebagai gadis berlidah tajam dan berwajah kaku ini. Takao tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi melihat Midorima membuat wajah seperti ini. Ia ingin segera membuat Midorima menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan saat ini.

"A-apa yang kau-" Lagi-lagi ketika Midorima belum selesai berbicara, Takao langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Mereka terhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Bangunan cukup tinggi, bagian pintu masuk dihiasi oleh beberapa ornamen dan lampu warna-warni, dan tulisan "HOTEL" cukup besar dan terang.

"Takao, kau sudah gila membawaku kesini! Lepaskan aku!" Midorima mencoba melepaskan diri. Semakin ia mencoba melepaskan diri, semakin erat genggaman tangan Takao.

"Tenang saja Shin-chan, kau disini cuma harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dariku kok, tidak perlu takut." Ujar Takao dengan senyum yang tergambar diwajahnya. Midorima hanya terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Takao.

Kemudian Takao pun menarik Midorima masuk kedalam.

O-O-O

Dikamar hotel yang cukup luas dengan penerangan yang agak remang-remang, Midorima Shinna dan Takao Kazunari duduk di kasur yang berukuran _king-size_. Takao melirik kea rah Midorima dan sepertinya ia akan memulai pertanyaan yang Midorima harus jawab.

"Baiklah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Takao kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Mendengar itu, Midorima mulai kesal.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku hanya-" Belum selesai berbicara, Takao kembali menciumnya. Kali ini Takao menindih Midorima tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Ciuman Takao yang awalnya lembut lama-kelamaan semakin menjadi panas. Takao menghisap bibir plum Midorima. Ia gigit bibir bagian bawah Midorima dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Midorima membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan tersebut tidak disia-siakan oleh Takao, ia memasuki lidahnya kedalam bibir Midorima. Lidah mereka saling beradu, Takao mengabsen setiap gigi yang ada di dalam mulut Midorima.

Saat pasokan oksigen mereka mulai habis, Takao melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka berdua menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengembalikan udara kedalam paru-paru mereka. Wajah Midorima kali ini benar-benar memerah, sedikit sisa saliva diujung sudut bibirnya, dan matanya sayu menatap pria yang sedang berada diatasnya saat ini.

"Kau… harus menjawab dengan benar, Shin-chan." Takao menatap balik Midorima sambal mengusap wajah halus tersebut.

"Benar? Apakah… ini semacam kuis?" Tanyanya. Ia kehilangan tenaga akibat ciuman tadi dan hanya bisa terkulai lemas.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Midorima, Takao kali ini mencium bagian leher Midorima. Ia gigit pelan dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kemerahan disana.

"Ahn… Taka..o" Sebuah erangan pelan lolos dari bibir plum Midorima. Ia mencoba menarik kepala Takao agar berhenti, namun apa yang dilakukannya itu tetaplah sia-sia.

Sambil tetap bermain dilehernya, tangan Takao membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja Midorima. Begitu semua kancing tersebut lepas, Ia dapat melihat jelas dada Midorima yang masih terbalut dengan bra berwarna _baby-pink_. Ciuman Takao turun dari leher menuju daerah sekitar dada. Tangannya meraba-raba bagian punggung Midorima dan menemukan apa yang ia cari, pengait bra.

Dengan satu gerakan saja, Takao berhasil melepas pengait bra tersebut. Ia lepas kemeja dan bra milik Midorima dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Takao menghisap dada Midorima layaknya anak kecil yang sedang meminum ASI dan tangan kanannya memainkan dada yang satu lagi.

"Ahn… Ta-Takao…nngghh…" Desahan tersebut tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Midorima mengacak-acak rambut Takao yang sedang menginvasi daerah dadanya.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Takao.

"Hnn..aku hanya…ahnn…" Jawaban Midorima masih sama sepeti awalnya. Melihat itu, tangan Takao bergerak mengangkat rok Midorima dan menusuk-nusuk bagian kewanitaannya dibalik celana dalamnya.

"Kyaa..Ta-kao….aanghh" Pekikan kecil lolos dari bibir Midorima Shinna. Pertama kali nya ia membuat suara seperti ini. Meskipun ia berusaha menahannya, ia tidak sanggup. Semakin ia menahannya, semakin muncul sensasi aneh yang ada di tubuhnya itu.

Takao perlahan-lahan menurunkan celana dalam Midorima yang berwarna senada dengan bra yang ia kenakan tadi. Begitu celana dalam tersebut lepas, kewanitaan Midorima sudah sangat basah. Ia mencoba memasukkan satu jari ke dalam kewanitaan Midorima, namun seperti dugaannya, Midorima sangatlah sempit.

"Ahnn! Ta..ka-o…nngghhh…" Sensasi yang sangat aneh muncul ketika Takao memasukkan jarinya kedalam kewanitaan Midorima. Ia lampiaskan semua rasa aneh dalam tubuhnya itu dengan cara menarik-narik rambut pria yang sedari tadi namanya ia panggil terus-menerus.

"Shin-chan, jawablah…" Takao terus memainkan jarinya didalam kewanitaan Midorima yang sudah sangat basah. Ia mencoba memasukkan jari kedua.

"Ahhnn…aku cemas…pulang begitu saja…tanpa menungguku…hnngg.." Midorima mulai menjawab pertanyaan Takao yang terus-terusan sama. Jawaban yang akan dijawabnya kali ini akan berbeda.

"A-aku…mengikutimu…sampai..disini…angghh…aku khawatir…kau…disini…dengan…wanita lain, _ba-ka_ …" Midorima akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jujur, sesuai dengan apa yang ada di dalam lubuk hatinya. Air mata mengalir dari iris hijau miliknya, ia takut kalau semua ini akan berakhir begitu ia menjawab pertanyaan Takao tersebut.

Takao tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Midorima. Ya, memang inilah keinginan dari Takao. Ia ingin Midorima jujur, berkata sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Midorima menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Takao menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari iris hijau tersebut. Diangkat sedikit kacamata Midorima dan ia mencium lembut mata Midorima.

"Aku senang mendengarnya…" Takao pun mengelus lembut wajah Midorima dan kemudian mencium lembut bibir plum itu.

Takao kemudian melepas semua pakaian yang masih melekat pada dirinya. Begitu semua terlepas, kejantanan miliknya sudah sangat menegang dan sepertinya siap untuk bertempur.

Takao melepas rok Midorima yang merupakan satu-satunya pakaian yang masih dikenakan oleh gadis _ultimate-tsundere_ yang akhirnya luluh karena perlakuan Takao. Midorima mengangkat pinggangnya untuk membantu Takao melepaskan roknya. Mereka akhirnya sama-sama tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Takao memposisikan kejantanannya menuju kewanitaan milik Midorima Shinna. Perlahan-lahan ia memasukkan kejantanannya. Baru setengah kejantanan miliknya masuk, ia sudah merasakan sensasi hangat dan sempit di dalam diri Midorima Shinna. Ia melesakkan lagi dan akhirnya seluruh kejantananya masuk seluruhnya.

Merasakan benda yang besar dan keras memasuki dirinya, Midorima langsung mencengkram erat lengan Takao.

"Hiks…sakit…" Isakkan keluar dari mulut Midorima Shinna. Ia merasa dirinya akan terbelah menjadi dua karena sebuah benda besar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam dirinya.

Tangan Takao kembali mengusap air mata yang mengalir pada wajah Midorima. Ia mencium bibir dan kemudian turun ke leher Midorima untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakan oleh gadis –yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanita- karenanya.

"Shin-chan, aku tahu pasti rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi maukah kau menahannya sebentar? Sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit lagi." Bujuk Takao sambal tetap mengusap lembut wajah Midorima. Respon dari Midorima hanyalah sebuah anggukan pelan.

Takao menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Ia tidak ingin menyakitin wanita yang berada dibawahnya ini, ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan ini bersama-sama.

"Nnghh…Taka..o..Ahn.." Desahan pelan mulai keluar kembali dari bibir Midorima Shinna. Desahan tersebut keluar sesuai dengan tempo gerakan bercinta mereka berdua. Di jauh lubuk hati Midorima Shinna, dirinya sedang merasa sangat bahagia. Ia berharap ini akan terus berlanjut dan tidak akan pernah berhenti.

Takao memulai mempercepat gerakannya. Ia terus mempercepat sampai ia bisa menyentuh bagian terdalam dari Midorima Shinna.

"Ahn! Takao! Ahhh…" Racau Midorima begitu gerakan Takao yang kecepatannya semakin naik.

"Panggil aku 'Kazunari', Shin-chan.. Uhh.." Takao menikmati setiap titik pada kewanitaan Midorima. Ia merasa ia tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan ini, tidak untuk malam ini.

"Ahn…Kazu-nari…Ngghhh…"

Suara decakan, derit kasur, dan desahan yang menyesuaikan dengan irama permainan cinta mereka, peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, dan saliva yang saling bertukar antara dua insan tersebut menjadi bukti akan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan malam ini.

"Kazunari…aku akan…" Midorima terlihat akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Aku juga Shin-chan…Uhhhh…" Takao sepertinya juga akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Kazunari!"

"Shin-chan!"

Mereka berdua meneriakkan nama pasangan masing-masing saat mencapai puncak pada kegiatan mereka berdua ini. Takao menyemburkan cairan hangat tersebut didalam kewanitaan Midorima.

Takao terkulai lemas dan jatuh menimpa Midorima. Keadaan Midorima juga tak jauh beda dari Takao. Ia juga kelelahan akibat kegiatan ini. Ditambah lagi ini merupakan yang pertama baginya.

"Jadi, apakah kau puas dengan jawabanku?" Tanya Midorima.

"Hmm, ya itu jawaban yang cukup masuk akal…" Jawab Takao

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, seorang Shin-chan mengikutiku karena ia cemas. Aku jadi terharu." Ucapan Takao tersebut membuat Midorima kembali menjadi _ultimate-tsundere_. Dia memukul kepala Takao dan langsung meninggalkannya tidur.

"Aduh, aku membuat kesalahan deh." Takao memegangi kepalanya dimana Midorima memukulnya tadi.

"Untung saja kau tidak bertanya 'untuk apa kau kerja sambilan?'" Ucapnya kepada Midorima yang sudah berkelana ke alam mimpi.

Takao bangun dari kasur, ia mengambil jaketnya dan merogoh-rogoh isi jaketnya. Begitu menemukan sesuatu, ia keluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam kanton jaketnya. Benda yang ia cari adalah sebuah kalung. Kalung dengan mata _clover_ berwarna hijau yang senada dengan surai wanita yang ia sukai selama ini.

Inilah yang membuat Takao kerja sambilan. Sejak dulu ia sudah menyukai pesona dari Midorima Shinna. Baik dalam kegiatan sekolah maupun basket. Semua itu mempesona baginya. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah wanita berwajah kaku dan bermulut pedas, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan pedasnya itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyatakan cintanya dan memberikannya sebuah hadiah. Bisa dibilang ini hal langka. Takao yang terkenal angin-anginan serius ingin menyatakan cintanya bahkan rela bekerja sambilan demi satu orang. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Midorima Shinna.

Takao membuka tangan Midorima, menaruh kalung tersebut ditangannya dan menutup kembali tangan Midorima. Takao merengkuh tubuh Midorima kedalam pelukannya dan ia pun ikut tertidur bersamanya.

 **OWARI**

 **Author: akhirnya kelar juga nih fanfict, agak buntu juga sebenarnya tapi akhirnya bisa kelar ya. Please RnR :3**

 **Terima request *tapi straight. Di gendben juga bisa kok :3**


End file.
